Steve Czetli
Background * Netizen Insights Need Editorial or PR Help in the New Year? January 08, 2007 Best wishes to all my friends and former TechyVent readers in Pittsburgh for a prosperous and fulfilling 2007. Local Business Event Coverage, Expert Interviews Coming in Future Newsletters Steve Czetli I’d also like to alert you to the fact that with TechyVent wrapped up, I am turning my attention to fulltime copyrighting, which means I am available to help communicate your company’s message with crisp creative prose in just about any form you choose. As a career journalist, I have developed an insider’s view of what editors consider news, so if you need help with media relations (PR), I can offer a newsman’s perspective in shaping both story ideas and treatment and even help make your message credible and help get it read. Some of you may not have a marketing role in your company, so you may want to stop here and forward this email to the person who does. (See bottom of email) You can also ensure that this and future notes don’t clutter up your inbox by exercising your unsubscribe option. However, future emails will contain information on business events in and around town, as well as interviews with experts on a variety of business topics. So you may want to stay on board for that. Assuming this email is now in the right hands, let me tell you why I might be the ideal person to help you increase sales and shape awareness of your firm. In addition to my many editorial roles covering business in Pittsburgh, I am also the author of three books and a former entrepreneur (Editor’s Aide, Inc.). My experience in journalism and copyrighting is broad and seasoned. That work has especially focused on entrepreneurship and technology, but included many other business topics as well. As a result, I can handle just about any writing chore. Here are some examples: * Event Promotion * Magazine or Newspaper Article Writing * Press releases * Proof-reading * Books and booklet creation * Testimonials * Website content * Email newsletters (tasks that range from creating content to template creation and distribution) * Case studies * Brochures * Media Relations For those of you not familiar with my history, here are some highlights: * Executive Business Editor of The Pittsburgh Press (1986-1993) * Editor of the Pittsburgh Business Times (1983-1986) * Author of three books, including “Outrageous Optimism” with Jack Roseman (the inside story on entrepreneurship) * Content architect and co-creator with Kevin O’Neil of T.E.Q. magazine (1993-1994) * Executive Editor of T.E.Q. magazine (1993- 2002; contract) * Business columnist for the Pittsburgh Post Gazette and T.E.Q. magazine (1993-2004) * Creator, Editor and Publisher of email newsletter: TechyVent/Pittsburgh (2002-2005) * Founding Editor of Pennsylvania Economy * President, Editor’s Aide, Inc. (1993-2005) In addition to this experience, I can provide a comprehensive list of references which range from Toledo Blade VP, board member and Editor Ron Royhab, (2005 Benjamin C. Bradlee Editor of the Year) to Pittsburgh Tribune Review Business Editor John Oravecz, and Trib columnist and former Business Editor Jack Markowitz. Jack was also a one- time Business Editor of the Pittsburgh Post-Gazette. I helped design and have worked closely with T.E.Q. magazine for many years where the current Editor, Jonathan Kersting (412-687-0200 ext. 295), has offered to comment on my ability to help you with media and writing projects. Also feel free to contact Tim Parks, founder of the Pittsburgh Technology Council, with whom I worked closely in developing their publications program. Tim is now Business Development Manager for the national law firm of Morgan Lewis and can be reached at 412-560- 3300. Of course, if you would like an observation on my work from one of Pittsburgh’s most successful entrepreneurs, contact Jack Roseman at The Roseman Institute (412-369-5306). His acknowledgements in our book “Outrageous Optimism” also contains observations on my writing skills. In part, he said, “Steve has been able to corral my thoughts and capture my unique way of saying things so that the voice is as authentic as the ideas.” Next steps? If you are overwhelmed with writing chores, need content for an ad, website, newsletter, or just about anything else, or would just like to brainstorm a more complex project to promote your business, send me an email and be sure to include your telephone number. At the moment, I am available on both a retainer and project by project basis. Happy New Year. I look forward to working with you. Steve Czetli email: sczetli@aol.com Czetli, Steve